Dex and Keefe
Keefex/Deefe is the romantic/friendship pairing of Keefe Sencen and Dex Dizznee. Many understand that these two could be a couple. They interact many times throughout the series, have a mutual bond, and enjoy each other's company. As well as this, they can also be seen defending one another and spending time together behind the scenes. Pairing Names * Keefex '('Keef/e & D'/ex') * Deefe (D/'''ex & K/eefe') Moments [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: ''Keeper of the Lost Cities]] * When Dex asks about Sophie having a boyfriend, Keefe nudges him to feel his emotions. * Keefe leaps Dex to Everglen once he and Sophie are found from their kidnapping. [[Book 2: Exile|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile]] * Keefe agrees that making Dex blush is fun, though making Sophie blush is more fun. * Keefe says that Dex being a Technopath is awesome and asks why it's a secret. Dex blushes in response. * Dex describes his technopathy and Keefe says "'that is the coolest thing I've ever heard - and dude, we need to team up.'" When he hears this, Dex's face turns tomato red and he grins from ear to ear. * Keefe says that it "'could be handy having a Technopath around.'" [[Book 3: Everblaze|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze]] * Keefe urges Dex to go public with his ability. * Keefe says that him and Dex "have to team up". * Keefe says that "'Dex is right'", and "earns himself a huge grin from Dex." * Keefe admits that he likes Dex, even though he wants to kick him. [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]] *Dex and Keefe raid Alvar's closet for human clothes together. *Dex is left with the choice of holding Biana's hand or Keefe's hand. He chooses Keefe. *Keefe says that he won't bite as Dex hesitates to choose, and then tells him not to be squeezy when Dex takes his hand. *While going to the Black Swan hideout they are nominated to share a Lufterator. *They have "a very difficult time figuring out how to sit on their eckodon" (pg. 61), and after "several hilarious attempts, they settle for Keefe facing backward with his arms wrapped around Dex, and Dex reaching around Keefe to hug the eckodon's neck." (their faces were inches apart!) *Fitz calls them cute. * Dex and Keefe team up to prank Fitz. * When Della pulls Fitz and Biana into a hug and Keefe shows sadness over this, Dex makes him feel better. * Keefe gives them a team name, "Keefex," and Dex suggests the name "Deefe." Keefe says Deefe is lame. * Later on, when Keefe leaves to join Neverseen, it is shown that Dex is sad to not have Keefe there. [[Book 5: Lodestar|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar]] * Dex admits to missing Keefe when Sophie brings him up. * When Keefe is told that the Neverseen kidnapped and tortured someone, he is very worried that it was Dex. He is the first person he mentions out of everyone, saying, "Was it Dex? Please tell me it wasn't Dex." by Laura Hollingsworth]] [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] * At some point, the two met up. This is shown when Keefe pulls out his Imparter, given to him by Dex. * When Dex says he might fall over, Keefe calls him 'Dexy' before wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him standing. * Keefe asks Dex about his growth spurt, noting it before anyone else seems to. This causes Dex to shrug and blush. * Once Sophie grabs a hold of Dex's hand, his knees buckle. This makes Keefe give a joke about how she's always knocking guys off their feet as he holds Dex up. * After Keefe lowers Dex down onto the chair, Dex slumps over, almost fainting. Keefe asks if he is okay after he catches the caches that fell out of Dex's hand. * After Sophie and Dex have their infamous kiss and Keefe gets Sophie to tell him what happened, he makes sure Dex is okay. * Keefe says Dex's heart is fragile. * Keefe calls Dex sweet, innocent, and little. * Dex calls Keefe the Gift Master. [[Book 7: Flashback|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback]] * Keefe whistles at Dex and tells him to remind himself to never get on Dex's bad side. * Keefe helped Juline created ideas of ways to punish Dex for not telling anyone where he was going. [[Book 8: Legacy|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Legacy]] * Keefe works with Dex on the security cameras secretly. * Keefe says Dex is the best Technopath. * Keefe is sarcastic about how Dex 'never' feels left out (proving a point to Sophie that he does). * Keefe calls Dex his hero after telling Sophie not to dis him by calling him sensitive or pouty. * Keefe calls Dex a master elixir maker, ultimate gadget manipulator, and is proud that he scored a kiss with Sophie before Fitz. * Dex takes notice that Keefe isn't with them and comments how he'd have a lot to say about "his pretty pink spotlight" * Dex calls Keefe a "way more powerful Empath" than Stina. * Sophie tells Keefe he'll love the nickname Dex gave her and he smirks at it once it's revealed to him. * When Keefe explains how weird genetics and manifesting are, he uses Dex as an example and says that he doesn't think it's because his parents are a 'bad match' * Dex checked in with Keefe in the morning to ask when he wanted to go to London. * Keefe gave Dex a long speech about how he and Sophie had to bring him back human food because he couldn't go. * After going to London, Dex hails Keefe at night to tell him how exhausted he is, which Keefe later brings up to Sophie. * Keefe cackles evilly, telling Fitz that he has the power to make Dex and Sophie do whatever he wants them to as well as saying that they've proved this by getting him human treats. Similarities & Differences Similarities * Both attend Foxfire. * Both are part of the Black Swan. * Both formerly attended Exillium. * Both were formerly in the Right Hemisphere of Exillium. * Both are pranksters. * Both have almost died at least once. * Both have a family member working in an Elvin organization (Black Swan or Neverseen) * Both care about Sophie. * Both are blonds. * Both are male. * Both are elves. Differences * Keefe has a parent who is in the Neverseen, while Dex does not. * Dex has a parent who is a member of the Collective, while Keefe does not. * Keefe joined the Neverseen for a short period. * Dex has siblings. * Dex has periwinkle eyes, while Keefe has ice blue eyes. * Dex is one year younger than Keefe. * Keefe's ability is Empathy, while Dex's ability is Technopathy. * Keefe is very flirtatious, Dex is not. * Keefe's parents are a so-called "Good Match" while Dex's parents are a so-called "Bad Match". * Dex's parents are rejected by society. * Dex's parents are kind and understanding, while Keefe's father is verbally abusive. * Keefe's father has an ability, while Dex's is a Talentless. Category:Pairings